Mad
Backstory Over 5 years ago, Mad was a unknown American boy. He dealt with bullying for years in his schools. Being a introvert and unliked, the only person to talk to was himself. The Madness developed inside him, where he had murderous fantasies of flaying everyone alive, and ripping out their flesh with his teeth. He hid it for months, until a student started picking on him during gym class. He flew into a rage, and the Madness flowed out of him, tearing the kid in half. The Madness, having full control of him, made him run away, where he would life the the streets for years. After 3 years, he heard of the Hero Association, and decided to join. After a year of honing the Madness, he snuck onto a plane (he killed anyone who tried to stop him from getting on) and flew to Japan, where he applied, and hit Class A instantly. He has been murdering monsters for the good of the city, and people for the good of his soul. Personality Mad is insane, and will giggle and speak his mind, no matter the situation. He is usually muttering to himself, and in public, will try and act normal as best as he can. In battle, he lets lose, laughing and talking about his want to kill and steal their skin, and bite them. Appearance Mad has red hair and red eyes due to his Madness taking hold, and usually wears a white shirt with a black jacket. He also wears low blue jeans with a leather belt, and hiking boots. He also wears a brown knife sheath on his lower back. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Mad is strong enough to easily pierce his hand through steel, stone, and flesh alike. He can easily rip a human in half, and has lifted a 50 foot tree. and swung it around like a baseball bat. Immense Durability: 'Mad can survive many hard hits, including a full power smack from Puri-Puri Prisoner, with only a bit of a daze on him. He can have blades and bullets bounce off him, and only people with superhuman strength can even hope to hurt him. '''Immense Agility: '''Mad's agility is quite impressive. He can jump roof to roof for hours, as well as dodge some near impossible attacks. His reactions are also near perfect, and with his Madness Sense, can block and dodge many of the attacks thrown at him '''Immense Speed: '''Mad's usual speed is fast enough to blitz faster than the normal human eye can see, and can easily dash around cracking open his enemies heads at breakneck pace. He once outran a speedster who was fast enough to run at 999,999,999 miles per hour, although he was at 100% Madness. '''Immense Stamina: '''Mad can fight for hours on end, due to not really feeling any negative effects of anything. He has fought for a whole day, at 50% Madness. Increases as Madness increases. '''Pain Tolerance: '''Due to his insanity, Mad's nerves for pain are pretty much nonexistent. He has been impaled, crushed, sliced to shreds, shot into Swiss cheese, and he still manages to pull through, due his regeneration power. '''Regeneration: '''Mad's regen is one of his greatest powers. Due to him being insane and not caring how he gets injured, he gets pretty torn up. His regen increases as he goes more insane. Supernatural Abilities '''Madness '(狂気 Kyōki):If pushed for too long, or left to his own thoughts, Mad will build up a Madness charge, up to 100%. Usually he rests at 25%, going up by 25% each time. 'Madness Sense '(マッドネスセンス Maddonesusensu): Mad can sense the Madness in anyone, no matter how small or large. This results in a almost sixth sense, as people's Madness spike up when they are going to attack. With his reactions, he is able to block or dodge with incredible speed. 'Mad Energy '(マッド・エナジー Maddo enajī): One of Mad's more unusual powers is to release the madness at a form of red lightning, slowly draining the sanity of anyone who is hit. The madness acts as a force, pushing anyone who is hit miles away. He can also use it to power anything electrical, although the lights will be a red color. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Knife Mastery: '''Mad is a master with his knife, able to slice with extreme precision. He could slice a whole army's worth of bullets out of the air for a solid 11 seconds before the army realized they were doing nothing. '''Swordsmanship: '''Mad's sword skill are probably more impressive than his knife skills, due to the fact he is completely insane during the time he has it. He could swing fast enough to clear out a army of 1000 in one second Equipment '''Knife: '''Mad's knife is usually kept in a sheath on his lower back, and is unbreakable. Mad also can call the knife back to him through some unknown means. Usually he just puts his hand behind his back and pulls it out of its sheath. Although it looks simple, it is extremely powerful. Fighting Style Mad's style is no normal named martial art, as he did not feel like learning one. It focuses around quick, strong strikes, sacrificing defense for power and speed. He says to use it though, you need superhuman speed. '''Madness Bolt (狂気のボルト Kyōki no boruto)''': Mad charges a handful of mad energy, and strikes his palm into whatever he needs to hit. '''Mad Rush (マッドラッシュ Maddorasshu)''': Mad runs forward, grabs his enemy's head, and stabs the enemy multiple times. Works best on humanoid opponents. '''Breakhold (ブレークホールド Burēkuhōrudo)''': Mad slams his hand upward into his opponent's nose, usually shattering it. '''Two Handed Madness Bolt (二手の狂気のボルト Futate no kyōki no boruto)''': Same as Madness Bolt, but with two hands. '''Madness Spear (マッドネス・スピア Maddonesu supia)''': Mad charges up more Madness, shapes it into a spear, and throws it at whatever. '''Madness: 50% (狂気：50％ Kyōki: 50-Pāsento'): Mad's first form of Madness. He gains of boost of strength, speed, durability, stamina and regeneration, but loses more sanity. Madness: 75% (狂気：75％ ''Kyōki: 75-Pāsento): Mad's second form. Gains even more strength, speed, durability, stamina and regen, at the cost of sanity. 'Madness: 100% '(狂気：100% ''Kyōki: 100-Pāsento)': Mad's final form. Mad gains a massive boost in strength, speed, durability, stamina and regen. He completely loses himself, making him basically a wild animal. Madness Blade (狂気の刃 Kyōki no ha)''': At Madness: 100%, Mad can channel some Madness into his knife, making the blade elongate into a black and red katana. '''Mad Breakhold (マッドブレークホールド Maddoburēkuhōrudo): Mad charges up the Madness in one hand to the fullest, and slams his hand upward into his enemy's nose. Strong enough to blow up the head of a Demon King. Trivia Mad's hobby's are playing video games, fighting, cooking, and watching porn. In that order. Mad is 19 years old, 14 when the Madness first happened, 17 when he was living on the street, 18 when he was a applied to the Hero Association, and is now 19. Mad is 6 feet tall, and 190 pounds. Mad's main obsession with his insanity is flaying something and taking their skin. He also loves to bite and rip people's flesh off. Mad has been qualified, if in the event he ever rebels against the Hero Association, as a High Demon Level Threat.